


Untitled, 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: But they're oblivious, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nyongtory, Set after their time in the military, bigbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is trying to find their place after 2 years being apart.Jiyong hoped those 2 years could let him move on from his feelings for Seungri. They didn't.After Jiyong finally comes out to his friends, Seungri starts acting a little strange with him. Jiyong is afraid it might be because Seungri realized he had feelings for him.Seunghyun thinks his friends might simply be blind.





	Untitled, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough nyongtory on here. So i wanted to do a little something? Hope you enjoy!

Jiyong sat on his balcony, admiring the view of Seoul at night, the city lights stretching beyond what he could see, so bright that the stars in the sky could not be seen. He took a long drag of his cigarette, taking in the scenery before him. Seoul never slept. Neither did he. 

Seunghyun had finished smoking a little before him and had left him outside, feeling that Jiyong craved a few minutes alone. The man blew out his last puff of smoke, smashing the end of his cigarette in the ashtray. He sighed, closing his eyes for a while. He knew he had to go back in. 

It was not frequent for all of them to be able to gather for an evening, even though they tried doing it as often as possible. 

 

Things were almost awkward the first time they met after being discharged from the military. They had barely seen each other for about 2 years. For a good fifteen minutes, they had all stood there, not really knowing what to do. Making small talk and hoping for the cold atmosphere to break. No one had been surprised when Seungri took the lead, after all he had always been good at this kind of things. Always the most outgoing and social of them. Seungri had been 27 when he had enrolled, probably not much older than most of the men with him. Not like Seunghyun.  
Jiyong hadn’t talked to him about it, but he knew that Seunghyun was probably the one who had the hardest time during those two years. The backlash from his scandal had died down, but it had changed him. Thankfully, he was doing much better now and they were all happy for him. It had not been a surprise when, after the military, he had gathered them to say he was not going to come back on stage with them. He had apologized, not wanting to be the one to end Bigbang, but they all supported him in his decision. 

The other four had wondered how to announce the news. Should they continue being Bigbang? Could they really, without their eldest? The answer was obviously no. They didn’t want to. The fans wouldn’t want them to.  
That’s how, on a cold spring morning, the news that Bigbang had come to an end was revealed. The nation boyband was no more. The fans were heartbroken, but they had thought this could happen. And the fact that Seungri, Youngbae, Daesung and himself would all continue their solo career helped too.  
Seunghyun had opened a couple art galleries, receiving very positive feedback and critics acclaiming his taste and collection. They had all gathered for the opening, and the smile on Seunghyun’s face as he showed them his favorite piece had warmed Jiyong’s heart. As long as his friend was happy, all was good. 

 

Could Jiyong say he was happy? No, probably not. He was not unhappy either, after all his new album was coming together nicely and he was really proud of it, he was healthy, he had his friends with him. But he also had a secret. Something that could potentially destroy his career.  
The military was probably the last place where he expected to fall in love. But it had happen. His name was Jungho and Jiyong still worries thinking about how careless they had been and what would have happened if they had been caught. Whatever they had together had lasted until Jungho finished his service, 4 months before Jiyong did. During their last night, they had thanked one another for these months spent together and had wished each other well. The next morning was the last time Jiyong saw his lover. It had been good while it lasted, and the musician trusted the other man enough to know he would never sell their story to the press. During his last months at the military, Jiyong had felt terribly lonely. He had no one who he could speak of his heartbreak with. So he wrote songs. As usual. He kept them hidden, not wanting anyone to see the lyrics in which he poured his soul. Not these ones. Seungri had asked to see the things Jiyong had written during his time in the military. The older man had refused. It wasn’t the first time he did so, but before he used to keep some songs from Seungri because they were about him.  
He had hoped Jungho had made him move on completely. The first time he met Seungri again, he knew it wasn’t the case. The younger man’s smile still made Jiyong’s heart flutter. He sill had to restrain from blushing too much or hugging him for too long. 

Jiyong had begun questioning his sexuality because of Seungri, a couple years after their debut. He did not completely freak out. He had always been open-minded and this was not a part of himself he was afraid of. Having feelings for a fellow band member though? That had him biting his nails until they bled.  
He had (slowly but he had) accepted there was nothing he could do. He had dated women, but his heart never fully belonged to any of them. He had been with a few men as well, but only when he was sure he could trust them- meaning when they had as much to lose as he did if words of their night together ever got out.  
He had never told anyone. He wasn’t ashamed, he just never felt the need to share this specific part of him, especially not with his bandmates. He knew they would never push him away, but he could not be sure it wouldn’t change anything between them. After all they wouldn’t be wrong in assuming he had feelings for them- well, one of them at least.

 

When Jiyong joined his friends inside after his smoking break, they were all in Seunghyun's living room. The eldest seemed to be showing them the last chair he bought, a nice piece of furniture, heavy wood with yellow paint on some parts, and somehow it worked. Jiyong ignored them all and sat on it, enjoying his friend's taste for comfortable furniture. Youngbae gently hit the back of his head while Seunghyun sighed, smiling at his friend even though he had just interrupted his explanation.

They all went back to talking, enjoying their down time together. Years of friendship had made silence comfortable, but with Daesung and Seungri it was a rare occurence. Jiyong sat there, listening but not joining in any of their conversations, too lost in his own head.

“You okay Ji? You look lost in your thoughts, even more than usual.” asked Seunghyun. 

Jiyong wished Seughyun didn’t know him so well and wasn’t so observant. 

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry” the smaller man answered, trying to appease his worried friend.

Of course the other three had heard the exchange. 

“Did some girl break your heart again hyung?” joked Seungri, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I guess you could say that.” 

The table went completely quiet. Daesung looked shocked and the other three had a mixture of surprise and worry painted on their expression. 

Daesung broke the silence after a minute that had felt much longer. 

“You never told us about her?” 

“It’s complicated, I couldn’t really tell anyone and it was during my service anyway” Jiyong tried to wave the question away, a little hesitant on how much details he could give without sharing the whole story. 

“During your service? But you spent all your free days with us or your family? How did you manage to meet someone without any of us noticing?” Youngbae was curious.

Jiyong had been tired of hiding for a while, but it hit him harder than it ever had. He just wanted to be able to talk about missing his ex-lover with his best friends. He decided to be bold, see if the others would pick up on clues. Maybe even tell them if they kept pressing. Perhaps it was the wine thinking, he couldn’t care less right now. He had wanted this for quite some time.

“We didn’t meet during my visitation days.” 

“So you met her before? I didn’t picture you as someone that could be in a relationship where distance was involved” said Daesung.

“You’re right, I’m not sure I would do very well in this type of relation, I guess it’s a good thing there wasn’t any distance involved there” Jiyong dropped the last clue. If they didn’t get it now, they probably weren’t ready to hear it. 

He could almost hear the gears turning in their heads. They looked so genuinely confused that he laughed. Or maybe it was the nerves, he often laughed when he was stressed.

“It’s okay if you don’t get it, I’ll explain someday” he didn’t want them to worry so he smiled softly at the end, and hoped the discussion would end there.

“Jiyong? can i ask something?” Youngbae spoke up, his voice sounding a little insecure but still soft, as if he wanted to remind his friend that everything would be okay. 

Jiyong nodded. His throat felt too tight to answer.

“That person who broke your heart... was it maybe... not a girl?” he asked. 

Jiyong’s heart was racing. He almost felt like crying for some reason. No matter how okay he was with that part of himself and how much he trusted his friends, sharing it with them was so difficult.  
He swallowed loudly, and nodded again, still unable to talk. 

Youngbae, who had waited patiently for his answer, then gave him one of his bright smile, the type that reached his eyes and made his whole face lit up. 

Jiyong felt his entire body relax. Youngbae was smiling, he didn’t care. Everything was fine. 

“We’ve been best friends for so long Ji, I hope you know this doesn’t change anything.”

Jiyong was worried to look at the other's reaction. He didn't have to, as Daesung suddenly helped him up to engulf him in one of those hugs that were almost too tight. Jiyong couldn't care less about the fact he couldn't breathe right now, because a hug, especially too tight, was everything he needed at the moment.

When Daesung (finally) let him go, he sat down again, a little disoriented. Seunghyun ruffled his hair, smiling at him. 

Jiyong had never felt so loved. This was more than anything he expected. 

After a couple minutes of his friends smiling at him, he gathered the courage to turn towards Seungri, a little hesitant. 

Bigbang's youngest looked surprised, but not disgusted like Jiyong had feared. He could deal with surprised. 

Seungri, who must have realized he was expected to show his support, put on a bright smile. It did not look fully genuine, but Jiyong was okay with it. He would give his friend as much time as he needed to get used to the news. The fact he was trying was already good enough for him. 

 

"Sooo... are you not going to tell us about this mistery man?" asked Youngbae, still curious. 

Jiyong blushed a little before starting to explain, not going into too much details, leaving his friends time to adjust to the new information. 

There, surrounded by his friends who had just showed him how much they loved and supported him, jiyong felt a lot closer to happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> English is not my first language so if i made any mistake I would very much appreciate it if you could let me know so that i can correct it!  
> Have a good day, love BIGBANG.


End file.
